Story:Star Trek: Columbia/A New Command/Act Five
Captain's starlog December 1st 2154. While we were at Epsilon Two we've encountered four Romulan warbirds, so far we've taken heavy damage to our systems and we're now at the mercy of the Romulans. The Columbia is nose to nose with four Romulan warbirds. On the bridge Captain Martin is thinking about this. Captain we've restored warp power we can warp back to Earth space Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at her. She looks at him as she goes to her chair. Warp five point two engage Ensign Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. The Columbia turns and then leaps into warp as the four warbirds leap into warp as well. I've gotten a com to the United Earth but they won't be here for another hour Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at his console. Captain Martin looks at T'Ro. T'Ro how long can we stay at warp? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. he looks at his console. We're one hour and thirty minutes away from Earth space Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at her. In engineering Lieutenant Commander Williams looks at the engineering console at the warp conduits, and inputs commands into the console. The Columbia drops out of warp as the four warbirds is close behind her. On the bridge Ensign T'Ro looks at his console. We've dropped out of warp Ensign T'Ro says as he looks at the helm console. The com beeps. Williams to bridge I had to shut the warp injectors down they overloaded Commander Williams says over the com. She looks at Commander Nelson. Acknowledge Commander damn it Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer, as Lieutenant Lao looks at her console. ROMULAN WARBIRDS IN ATTACK POSITION Lieutenant Lao shouts as she looks at her console. The crew are shocked by what is about to happen. The Columbia is taking more hits from the four warbirds. On the bridge sparks erupts from the ceiling as a dead crewmen falls from his console and to the ground as he's eyes are open and drained of life. Then another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Hull breaches on decks C-D emergency bulkheads are in place and holding Lieutenant Shrun says as he looks at his console then turns to Captain Martin. Lieutenant Lao looks at her console. hull plating is depolarizing phase cannons are down Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console read out and then at Captain Martin as another shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Captain Martin gets up from the chair and hails the lead vessel. You win Commander we'll give you the device as well as the activation code Captain Martin says as she spoke into the com. The ship stopped shaking as Lao looks at her console. They've stopped firing Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at her console and then at Captain Martin. I'm glad you see it my way Captain we'll await the device the Romulan Commander says over the com. The crew look at the captain as lights flicker and console screens fizz in and out. Commander Nelson join me at the transporter bay Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He nods and they go into the turbolift as Rain sat in the chair. At the transporter they're prepping the device for transport and they have a seed they got from the research outpost and Brianna tapped it to the barrel of the device and lays it on the pad and she inputs commands into it and then beams the device to the lead Romulan vessel. Transport complete we're on our way back now Lieutenant Captain Martin says as she spoke into her communicator and closed it. They walked back on the bridge and Lao goes back to her station as Martin sits in the chair. Send us the activation code now Captain or we'll destroy your ship the Romulan Commander says over the com. She has a padd. The activation code is six, alpha, nine, three, seven, alpha, three, zero, zero, Happy Arbor Day Captain Martin says as she looks at the viewer and turns to Lieutenant Shrun and does the slash gesture to cut the channel. On board the lead Romulan vessel the tree grows and punches a hole through the ship and destroys it as the United Earth fleet emerges from warp with the Lexington in the lead. On the bridge of the Lexington Captain Halliwell hails the remaining two Romulan vessels threating to destroy them if they don't retreat as he introduces himself. I'm Captain Halliwell, if you don't retreat I will destroy your ships says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The two Romulan vessels turn about and leap into warp. On the Columbia bridge Captain Martin leans back into the chair as T'Ro looks at her. What's Arbor Day? Ensign T'Ro says as he raised an eyebrow. Lieutenant Lao looks at him. It's a celebration of trees where you get your friends together and have a big feast, an Earth thing Lieutenant Lao says as she looks at him. At Earth Spacedock the Columbia is being repaired from the damage she sustained, in the situation room, John walks out of the turbolift and joins Brianna and Typhuss at the large screen on the wall. Shrun picked this up from the lead Romulan vessel before it was destroyed by the tree Brianna says as she looked at her brother. Typhuss looks at the screen and commented on the data. Nice data, what am I looking at says Typhuss as he looks at Brianna. She looks at both her brother and his friend. You two are looking at data on the device from Epsilon II, as well as data on a new type of weaponry that was sent to them from their government Lieutenant Shrun intercepted them both from what Commander Williams has told me their called plasma torpedoes Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Typhuss turns to her. Plasma torpedoes, they use plasma in these torpedoes says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin. She nods at him. That's what I think destroyed the freighter and Antares base so easily Brianna says as she looks at them. John looks at her. But how this must require a massive amount of energy to fire Captain Martin says as he looks at her and Typhuss. Typhuss looks at them.